Wolf's Rose
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Gwyndolen Tyrell cousin of Margaery is nothing like her cousin. She is betrothed to Robb Shark. Never being away from Highgarden how will she adapt to the harsh world of north. What happen when Robb mets Gwyn. And the true games starts. Will they find love in each other arms or not. What happens when he is name King in North? Starts 9 months before season 1 Robb/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Gwyndolen Tyrell sat in the rose gardens of Highgarden. Her younger brother, Garrat sat near pulling weeds from the ground. He was the age of ten. His reddish strawberry blonde curls were tussled by the wind. Beside him was one of her younger sisters, Gabielle, she was only six years old. She was not the baby of the family by any means that placed belong to Grayce who was barely three years old. Gabielle had the same light red curls looking a lot like their grandmother Olenna and their cousin Margaery. Margaery was a year younger than Gwyndolen. Garrat pulled a weed out with clump of dirt that had a worm in it causing Gabielle to squeal and moved to her older sister's lap. Gwyndolen laughed at his antics causing her soft golden blonde hair to fall across her face. She looked more like their mother Ayleen Tyrell formerly Hawthorne who was heavy with child again. Gwyndolen had become another mothering figure to her younger siblings when her mother was bedridden on Maester Gormon orders. Maester Gormon was her great uncle on her father side. At that same moment their grandmother came around the corner with Margaery. Gwyndolen placed Gabielle on her small feet in-front of her.

"I'm sure Septa Aurola is looking for you run along." Gwyndolen said softly to Gabielle.

"Will tell me a bedtime story later?" Gabielle asked.

"Certainly Gabbie" Gwyndolen started. She kissed Gabielle forehead before turning to look at Garrat. Gabielle headed off to her lesson. He had worm crawling over his messy little hands. She giggled at his antics. "Garrat why don't you run off and find Garth, Grahar and Loras; I'm sure they are in the tiltyard and maybe will help you with sword fighting skills." Gwyndolen finished.

Garth was Gwyndolen older brother and Grahar was her younger brother he was about five and ten while Garth was one and eight and Gwyndolen was one and seven. Her parents had gone with the naming theme of g why she had no clue. But in order of birth it went Garth, Gwyndolen, Grahar, Garrat, Gabielle, and finally little Grayce at least until their mother had the child she was carrying now.

"You really think so Gwyn" Garrat asked excitedly.

"I do" Gwyn answered kissing his cheeks.

Garrat took off towards the Tiltyard. Gwyndolen smiled as she stood up smoothing down the front of her gown which was much more modest than ones Margaery. It was a jade color gown with golden belt with rose at the center. Margaery and Olenna came over to Gwyndolen.

"You are certainly good with good with them." Margaery said

"Thank you Margaery"

"Walk with us child" Olenna said.

They walked through the gardens in silence for a time until they came a small out cropping with covering and three benches. Olenna motioned for them to sit. They did so very gracefully and quickly. Margaery was on Olenna right and Gwyndolen on her left.

"So how goes Uncle Gerold's husband hunt for you Gwyn" Margaery asked

"We are waiting to hear back. Father has sent out two that I know of. They were to: Lord Serrett for the hand of his son Mavrock, and to one closer to home, Lord Oakheart for his son Camren hand." Gwyndolen answered.

Olenna cringed as Gwyndolen mention the houses that were named. Gwyndolen was the granddaughter for her second son but she deserved something better than a peacock with the house words "I have no rival" or the house Oakheart with the words "our roots go deep." Gwyndolen was by no means her favorite grandchild she was too kind hearted for Olenna tastes.

"Tell me child how do you feel about the north?" Olenna asked Gwyn.

"I would love to see it someday. I hear is vast and cold but there is beauty in that too."

Margaery smiled at Gwyndolen answered. Olenna looked Gwyndolen up and down. She reached over taking Gwyndolen hand. It caused her to look at her grandmother.

"Breeding that is one thing that your father is really good at, child. Making matches for his daughters not so much. At your ages I was engage to a Targaryen. It was all the rage back in those days. And it is bad taste for Mace to make match for Margaery when you remain unwed. So I had Mace, write to Stark's of Winterfell to propose a match between their eldest son and you my dear."

"So, I could marry into a great house. Be a lady of keep, Grandmother"

"Yes, child and they have agreed to the match"

"I'm to be Stark" Gwyndolen said softly.

* * *

Robb sat next to Jon Snow at the nights feast. Theon sat across from him teasing them about their views of honor. Robb learned a week ago that he was betrothed to Gwyndolen Tyrell. A young lady of good breeding he had no clue what even looked like or if he would even like her but the promise was made and he was not about to soil his honor.

"Come we can go to the brothel and find a couple of nice ladies to warm our bed tonight. Think about it" Theon egged on.

"No" Robb stated taking a bite of his dinner.

"What is it with you Starks and your honor? You never met this lady. What about you snow?" Theon asked.

"No," Jon answered.

"Fine more for me." Theon said shaking his head as he rose to leaving the table.

Sansa came over and sat across from her brothers. Robb looked up and smiled. She smiled back at him. She had just heard of her brother betrothal. Robb looked back down at his meal. He knew that Sansa had just heard about his betrothal. He was dreading this. Jon laughed at Robb's discomfort. He looked up again.

"So, Robb you are to marry soon. What do think she's like? What her name?" Sansa asked take a dainty bite of her meal.

"Gwyndolen Tyrell and I have no idea. Father thinks it a good match." Robb answered taking another bite.

"I'm sure she is a beauty with the last name Tyrell." Jon said amused.

"Word is she looks like mother than the rest of Tyrell." Robb stated looking over to Jon.

"And that is bad thing" Sansa asked.

"Don't know never met her mother" Robb stated.

Jon laughed as the continued to eat. Sansa knew she was not going to get anymore out of him about Gwyndolen. She was sure Gwyndolen liked to sew and do all the thing ladies did. She was a southern lady. She was bound to be nothing like Arya.

* * *

Meanwhile in Highgarden, Garth walked Gwyndolen from the feast to their parents' chambers. His soft brown hair fell at the top of his ears. He had just heard about her betrothal at the feast. He knew in time he would have to say goodbye to her but he did not think would be this soon. She was his play mate for many years.

"I hear you are to wed soon, Sis" Garth stated.

"A Stark, Robb Stark. We are to leave in week for Winterfell."Gwyndolen laughed.

Garth looked over to Gwyndolen she came up to his shoulder. She had look on her face that Garth could not read. She turned and gave him and small smile.

"I'm surprise it is not sooner. It is a long way from Highgarden."

"Yes, Grandmother has order two new gowns for me: one my wedding dress, the other for my meeting my betrothed. I'll represent the Tyrell name so I have to look my best or something like that."

"Like you could give a bad impression." Garth laughed as they pass into the hall that held their parents chamber.

They walked in silence for a moment before Garth turned and looked at his sister. She paused looking up at him. Her blonde hair curled around her face and her blue eyes met his. She really did look like younger version of their mother. Although there mother had soft blue green eyes not the true blue eyes that Gwyndolen had.

"This place will not be the same without you Gwyn"

"Thank you Garth, What about you? You will be married soon given a keep away from here like Garlan."

"Yes, don't remind me."

"I'm sure Kristyne is a lovely girl."

Garth shook his head pulling her close to his side. He kissed the top of her head as they came to their parents' chambers. They were both laughed at each other faces.

"Good night Sis"

"Night brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Gwyndolen knocked on her parents' door. Her father was still downstairs spending some time with her other siblings and having words with his brother and mother. Needless to say he was not at happy with them going behind his back and marrying Gwyn off to the Starks.

"Come in" Ayleen called.

Gwyn opened the door. It was just her mother and a maid in the room. The maid was also trained in midwifery. Her mother made the move to get up the maid rushed to her side help her sit up as Gwyndolen came into the room.

"Mother" Gwyn said.

"Gwyn darling come in, come in" Ayleen said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Gwyndolen came and sat next to her mother. Her mother belly was swollen with child. She was close to her due date. The maid moved away from the pair giving them some privacy. Gwyn placed her hand on her mother belly.

"How's my brother or sister?"

"Very Active, my flower"

"I'm to be wed, mother"

"I hear, to higher match than either your father or I thought possible"

"The Starks are great house, honorable. Mother, I don't know if I should be proud to be married into such a house or fearful. It is a long way from here." Gwyndolen said baring her soul to her mother.

Ayleen reach over ran her hand over Gwyndolen blonde curls; just like she use to do when Gwyn was afraid when she was younger. They met eyes Gwyn had unshed tears in her along with fear.

"My little flower, a true rose can flourish anywhere. We both knew in time that you would move away. Mind you not as far as Winterfell. The Oakheart were here in Reach I think father secretly hoped that you marry into them. I talked him into the Serrett in the Westerland. Because that were he found me and he hopes that you would find the same happiness with them. He still wants that for you. You are his little rose and always will be. I remember the day you were born. You were such a tiny thing much smaller than Garth ever was. I remember your father holding you for the first time. He was afraid of hurting you. He would have giving you the world if he could. With your little blonde curls you wrapped your father in knots. I don't think he ready to part with you. To him you are still that small babe in his arms."

"Maybe I will find that happiness with Robb. Do you think he'll like me?"

"You, my sweet little flower; what not to like."

"Thanks mom, good night keep my brother or sister safe. I look forward to see him or her in time."

* * *

The day before she was due to leave Gwyndolen was packing her trunk for the journey north. Grayce and Gabielle where helping. Well, really Gabielle was helping Grayce was playing with her doll on the floor near the fireplace. Gabielle handed Gwyndolen a pair of gloves to place in her trunk. She smiled at Gabielle.

"Thank you Gabbie"

"Do you really have to go Gwyn?" Gabielle asked with tears in her voice.

Gwyn paused placing the item in her trunk. Before, she turned picking up her sister off the ground and placing next to the trunk. She started to tickle her causing giggles to echo throughout the chamber. Grayce abandoned her doll running over to her sisters trying to pull herself onto the bed. Gwyn smiled lifting Grayce up. Grayce rest her on her hips wrapping her little arms around Gwyn neck. Grayce looked like female version of their father with her soft brown red hair and blue eyes.

"None of that Gabbie, yes I have to go."

"I'll miss you" Gabbie said hugging her.

"Miss you" Grayce said softly burying her face in Gwyn hair.

Grahar knocked on the door leaning against the door jam. He had the same childlike smile on his face. He had the same hair color as their but had their mother's eyes. He looks so young wanting to be go adventure away from the reach.

"Hello, girls" Grahar said.

"Grahar" Gabielle cheered running over to her brother.

He lifted her off the ground and playful groan. Gabielle kissed his cheeks before burying her face into his chest.

"Sis, how packing going?" Grahar asked coming over to Gwyn.

"As well as it can be expected." Gwyn answered motioning to child in her arms.

Grahar took Grayce from her arms so he held both of his younger sisters in his arms. He smiled over at Gwyn kissing her head.  
"I'll take these two off to Aurola for their lady lessons."

"Thank you Grahar"

"Think nothing of it"

Grahar left with the girls in his arms. She could hear their laughter as they headed down the hall. She was going to miss that sound. Gwyndolen continued to place things in her trunk. She had packed her new dresses and new cloaks that lined with fur. She picked up a dress that her mother had order for her it was beautiful design of beautiful shade of blue it reminded her mother of waters of sea on a summers day of her home as child. It had matching cloak in the same color. She touched the fabric with small smile. Her life as she knew it would change tomorrow. She hoped she like the north and her betrothed. Maybe, even come to love him in time. Gwyn turned away from her trunk looking out the window overlooking the gardens that she grown to love. She had tears in her eyes as she looked out on the gardens she wondered what Winterfell would be like.

* * *

Robb walked in the small garden of Winterfell. It houses the famous blue winter roses it was heated by hot spring that kept Winterfell warm. He paused looking at the rose. He wondered what his betrothed was like. He touched a petal of a rose. He asked Maester Luwin what Highgarden, he home was like. He told him of the beautiful gardens. Growing Strong; he wondered if she was truly strong enough for harsh world of the north. She came from the second wealthy family. He admitted it was good match on paper. But he wondered if he could come to care for with no doubt spoil child he was to wed.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwyn was just putting the last items in her trunk. Her room now looked bare compared to what use to be. A guard came into the room bowing to her as he carried her trunk out of the room. Gwyn sank into the bed with her head held high. She did not hear another person enter her room. She felt the bed sink down next to her. She turned to look at who join her. On her face was smile but her eyes were still filled with fear of the unknown.

"You okay Gwyn" Grahar asked.

"Yes, Grahar"

"You know you can tell me Gwynie"

"I know Grahar. I just don't know what going to happen. And that scares me. What if he doesn't like me or I hate it in the north."

"You are a true rose Gwyn. Any man in right man will love you." Grahar said taking her shaking hands.

"Thanks" Gwyn said giving her brother a smile.

"You know father agreed that I can go North with you and Garth. Since he is staying here with Mom because she so near her time."

"I figured he was not coming Grahar. I excited for you."

"You know I always wanted to see the world."

"I'm sure you will love it Grahar"

"Thanks Gwyn" Grahar said hugging her close.

A cough broke the brother sister bounding moment. They both turned. Gwyndolen rose from her bed. Grahar followed suit bowing his head slight to their father. Gerold Tyrell was strong then his brother taller too. He had broad shoulder and chin length reddish brown hair that curled around his neck. His had blue eyes that caught the light. He was handsome in his own way. His nose looked like it had been broken once or twice. But that was to be accepted with his days fight hand to hand in tourneys.

"Grahar may I have a word with your sister" Gerold said.

"Certainly father" Grahar said.

Grahar hugged Gwyndolen close before leaving the room. The silence that filled the room as they both watch Grahar leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Thank you for your support following and favorite this story it means a lot. And thank to and musicluver246 for your reviews.

* * *

Gerold Tyrell came farther into the room shutting the door as Grahar made his way down the hall. He came over stand next to his daughter looking out on the gardens. He pulled her closer to his chest wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Gwyndolen was always the apple of her father's eyes, how could she not be; she looked nearly identical to Ayleen. The woman he disregarded his family wishes to marry. He was betrothed to Lady Emmelyne Ashford at the time of the tourney that he caught the eye of Ayleen Hawthorne. He married her just days after winning the tourney. He later learned that Emmelyne went on to marry the heir of Oakheart family she was the mother of Camren. Gerold kissed the top of her head.

"I know how you must feel my little rose. You always have been scared of the unknown; tell truth I was too. That why I let my mother and father pick my bride for me mind you I never married her" Gerold started. It caused Gwyndolen to giggle cuddling closer to her father chest. Gerold laughed as well rocking her in his arms as they watched the birds fly to their roosting spots in the orchards. "Good things can come out of it too child. I found your mother that way; I was all duty bounded to marry someone else when I met your mother's eyes I was hooked I could not see myself with any woman but her."

"Thanks father"

"You know, when I first heard of what my mother and Mace did I was furious. You are my daughter not theirs. But now thinking more about it I feel that you are destiny to be more than lady wife of lesser lord. The Starks are a great noble house much like our house. What I remember of Eddard Stark form my war days; he is a noble honorable man. And if his son is anything like him; Robb may be the only man I know of that maybe worthy of you my golden rose."

Gwyndolen smiled up at her father hugging his middle tight. He looked down at his daughter.

"Beside don't tell your mother but I rather see you married to Robb Stark than Mavrock Serrett that your mother insisted on or worst yet a Lannister." Gerold laughed.

Gwyn started to laugh again standing up completely smiling looking into her father's eyes. He was going into his deep belly laugh. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at one another. He kissed her forehead as he led her back to the bed sitting down upon it.

"I'm sorry I will not be there to give you away" Gerold said looking straight ahead.

"I understand father; mother needs you more" Gwyn said looking at him.

Gerold looked at his beautiful daughter face. She tried to be strong but he truly saw so little of his mother that Gwyndolen had in her. That in his mind was a good thing; she was kind, good and everything a lady should be. She would make a great mother when she had children. Gerold knew when push came to shove Gwyndolen had backbone and strong in her own way like a true rose she did have thorns. She may not be cunning like his mother but Gwyn was smart and very protective of the ones she cared for and not afraid to speak her mind when she needed to. She helped raise her little brother and sisters. This was going to a tough adjustment for all of them. Gerold reached in the pocket sewn into his doublet producing a green velvet pouch.

"Truth be told even if your mother was in good health. I don't think I could give you away. No man will ever be good enough for you my golden rose." Gerold spoke honestly then kissed to top of her head.

"Father" Gwyndolen said softly

"Daughter" Gerold laughed placing the velvet pouch on her lap.

Gwyndolen looked down then at the pouch on her lap. She gasped when she opened it. There was jewelry in the pouch. There was simple golden chain with pendant of single gold rose. Along with the necklace were jewels she saw her mother wear on very rare occasions. She looked over to her father unsure as her fingers passed over the large emeralds and pink pearls earrings, necklace and bracelet. The necklace had a large emerald in center in square cut that reflected the light in golden setting with pink pearls hanging below the emeralds. By the center one was two slightly smaller emeralds. The earrings matched the designs of necklace. The bracelet were made up of pink pearls alternating with square cut emeralds. Gerold picked up the golden necklace placing it around her neck. Gwyn reached up and touched the rose with smile on her face.

"It's a reminder of where you come from and who you are. You will always be my golden rose. As the other gems they came from your grandmother on your mother side. They are given to oldest Hawthorne daughter passed down from mother to daughter on their wedding day. Since me and your mother will not be there they are yours now."

Gwyndolen had tears in her eyes as heard her father words. She placed the gems on the bed beside her; throwing her arms around her father's neck crying into his chest. He hugged her back rubbing his hand down her long blonde locks in soothing manner.

"Thank you father" Gwyndolen whispered.

* * *

Early the next morning, Gwyndolen made her way into the courtyard. A good portion of the servants and most of her family were there to see her off. Grahar stood by a large brown stallion looking very excited to get to on this journey he had sword hang on his hip. Garth stood near Grahar by honey colored horse. He was petting the horse's nose. She turned and looked over to Aunt Alerie who had Grayce in her arms she had tears in running down her small face. Gabielle stood near her holding on to Aurola dress looking like she would start to cry any second. Garret stood near them also with sad face on his normally joyous face. She walked over to them running her hand under Grayce's eyes removing the tears.

"It will be fine Grayce." Gwyndolen said softly as she hugged the little girl.

Gabielle throw herself around Gwyndolen legs. She looked up at her big sister with tears in her eyes. Gwyn ran her hand down Gabielle's back making soothing sounds.

"I will write you Gabbie whenever I can. This isn't good bye forever" Gwyndolen said

Gabielle nodded her small head before walking back over their aunt who mouthed the words thank you. Gwyndolen liked her Aunt Alerie very much and knew that her younger sibling would be good hands with her. She then turned to Garret looked very serious for a moment. She knelt down by him. He hugged her close.

"When I older I'll come to see you"

"I have no doubt you will."

Margaery, Loras and Willas came out next. Willas was a lot slower than his sibling. He came over to Gwyndolen offering her his hand to help her up. She smiled taking his hand. Out of her cousins she liked Willas and Garlan the best. Margaery and Gwyn never completely saw eye to eye. They were too different. Loras she liked but he was much like Margaery. Gwyndolen hugged Willas. He patted her back, his way of returning the hug. She moved on saying her goodbyes to her family until Mace made his way outside. He nodded to the guards that where accompany them. Willas walked her over to the carriage helping her into it.

"Goodbye Gwyn" Willas said as he shut the door.

"Goodbye Willas." Gwyn said.

Gwyndolen looked out the window of carriage as it jerked into motion as the party moved out. She waved as they passed out of Highgarden. She sank back into cushion seat of the carriage as they made their way north. Her life as she knew it was over.

* * *

Ned was in his study when knocked sounded at his door. He was going over ledgers. He sighed for a moment think of the upcoming wedding that they had to prepare for.

"Come in" Ned said

"Forgive me my Lord but a raven came it bares the Tyrell seal." Maester Luwin explained as he entered the room.

Ned took the letter. He quickly read the letter. Then he handed back to Luwin.

"We have month times to prepare for the arrival of Robb's betrothed and a few member of Tyrell family along with hand full of knights."

"Should I inform young Robb?"

"No, I will do so, let Cat know." Ned answered.

Ned rose from his seat made his way to the balcony that over looked the Tiltyard where he had no doubt that Robb was at. Robb and Jon were sparring. Theon was trying to teach Bran to use a bow. A few of guards noticed Lord Stark presence bowing their heads. Jon and Robb continued to spar for a moment until Jon bested him.

"Good match snow" Robb stated.

"Good match Stark" Jon said.

"Watch you foot work Robb" Ned stated.

They swan their gaze to their father. They both bowed their heads. Robb nodded his head before looking back to his father.

"Is there something you needed?" Robb asked.

"You betrothed will be here in month"

Robb nodded his head. He knew in time that this would come but as long if she had not left Highgarden the thought of their marriage would be put off. Now, that she was making her way north it became finite. At least in his mind had month to prepare for the spoil child that he was to be bond for life with. Theon laughed at look on Robb's face. Robb came over to him nudging his shoulder hard causing him to fall. Bran laughed at that. Ned even laughed before he turned to find Cat.

"Why don't you and I spar Theon?" Robb asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

The Tyrell arrival at Winterfell was sooner than expected. They made good time, arriving a few days ahead of time; mainly because, they could not stand Lord Frey and very young wife. They used the bridge on the way north. For the most part Gwyn rode in the carriage getting to know her new ladies maid. They picked the girl up along their way out of the reach. Her name was Ambre Pommingham. She was sisters of one of Mace's guards. But today Gwyndolen had decided to ride a horse mostly because she wanted to see the place that would become her home and not from the windows of carriage. She was ridding side saddle on sand color mare dressed in her dull green traveling dress and thick dark green cloak with light brown fur lining around her neck. She rode in-between her two brothers. This place felt free to her she did not have to be afraid of Margaery and her games. Gwyndolen laughed as Grahar pulled his cloak closer to himself as the wind blew. A piece of her blonde hair came across her face as joy passed across her face.

* * *

They rode into Winterfell. Gwyndolen eyes traveled from place to place trying to take everything in. Many people stopped and watched as they made their way into the courtyard. There were a line of people dressed in finer clothes than everyone that she had seen. Gwyndolen could only assume that they were Stark family. Her eyes lingered on each one of them as Mace dismounted. Her eyes landed on young man with the Tully blue eyes and auburn curly hair. His unblinking gaze was unsettling; she bites her full bottom lip looking away from him.

"Welcome to Winterfell Lord Tyrell. I must say that we were expecting your brother." Ned stated.

"He is indisposed with Lady Ayleen. She is bedridden so he doesn't stray from her side much." Mace said

Robb looked at group of people that rode into Winterfell. Most of them looked very much alike other than the guards who wore Tyrell's color and had golden flower painted on their armor. Theon were behind him along with Jon. They only seen one girl thus far and assumed she was wife to younger man that she rode next to. She looked out of place with all their light reddish brown hair with her golden locks. Robb had to admit the blonde lady had caught his attention as she must catch most men attention she was beautiful. She looked him the eyes Robb sworn he never saw a prettier set of blue eyes they where the color of sky on sunny day.

Garth and Grahar dismounted. Garth reached up taking Gwyndolen by the waist placing her down on the ground helping her to dismount the horse. At that moment Ambre exited from the carriage. Ambre hair was dark brown and her eyes were green. She came over to Gwyndolen keeping her head slight bowed. Gwyndolen smiled over to Ambre.

"May I introduce my family?" Mace said motion for Garth, Grahar and Gwyndolen forward.

Ned nodded his head looking at the three that moved forward as Mace motioned them. Ned eyes were slight wide at the sight of young lady that moved with them. She was lovely and not at all what he was expecting when he agreed to match between Robb and Tyrell girl. Robb's eyes also followed the blonde he was sure the girl that exited the carriage was his betrothed. Theon gasp as the blonde moved with two younger men that where around Robb's, Theon's and Jon's age.

"This is Garth my brother oldest son; the one on far end is Grahar his second son. And this lovely flower is my brother's eldest daughter Gwyndolen." Mace stated pointing to each of them.

They all bowed as their name was said. Ned came forward taking Gwyndolen hand kissing the top of it. She met his eyes with smile. Mace stepped forward taking Gwyndolen arm as introduction of Stark family began.

"Allow me to introduce you to my family and your future family my lady" Ned said

Gwyndolen nodded her head as she was led along. They first came to Lord Stark's wife Catelyn smiled at Gwyndolen. She held their youngest son, Rickon. He tucked his head in his mother neck slightly shy. Gwyndolen giggled he in many ways reminded her of her own sisters and brother back home, Highgarden her mind corrected Winterfell was to be her home now. She looked down for a moment stealing her resolve before lifting her head with brave smile on her face. Catelyn caught the fearful look in Gwyn's blue eyes but she put a brave smile. She remember her first time Ned brought her to Winterfell she knew what this was like. They came next to her betrothed.

"This is my eldest son and heir Robb and your betrothed my lady" Ned informed her.

Gwyndolen ran her tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. He was quite handsome up close not that he was bad looking from far away. She looked down for a moment blushing before lifting her eyes as she felt her hand being lifted up and gentle kiss place on her knuckles. Their blue eyes met for brief moment. She gave him genuine smile making her face light up. She could feel his eyes lingering on as she moved down the line to Sansa. She gracefully answered some of Sansa questions every once while she looked over her shoulder at Robb. Then she came to Brandon who preferred to be called Bran. He reminded very much of Garret with his curious mind and questioning eyes. Bran eyes lingered on her two brothers who talking amongst themselves. She knelt down his level looking over her shoulders to her brothers. She could see Grahar shaking his head at her as she reverted back to mothering children. Garth had his arm crossed eying Robb weigh the man that was to be his sister husband. Grahar asked Garth a question. She saw Garth quickly answer him never taking his eyes off of Robb; who she could feel his eyes on her.

"They are nicer than they seem now Bran. I bet if you ask they will even train you in the tiltyard." Gwyndolen said softly.

Ned could not help but smile as he heard Gwyndolen try to sooth Bran. She would make great mother when the time came. He knew in that moment agreeing to the match was good move. It was rare to find a high born lady who was also a mothering figure. Bran's eyes met her questioning.

"How did you?" Bran asked.

"Your eyes; before coming here they were training Garrat to hold a sword. He was about your age." Gwyndolen answered.

"Can you use a sword?" Arya asked.

Gwyndolen eyes fell on the younger girl that stood next to Bran. She looked up to Ned in a question what her name was. She got her answer quickly.

"Arya" Catelyn scolded.

Gwyndolen swore she heard laughed from behind the family. She moved closer to Arya tilting her head trying to figure the young girl out.

"No, father and Uncle Mace say it dangerous for a lady. But I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." Gwyndolen said. The last part was quieter than the rest of her statement.

It caused Arya to laugh maybe having a new sister would not be that bad. Sansa looked at Arya in horror that she dared ask a high born lady if she could use a sword. Garth and Grahar were both trying hard not laugh. She moved back toward her two big brothers. They both wrapped their arms around her middle.

"It is pleasure to meet you all. I hope it time we will grow to care for one another" Gwyndolen said looking at each of the Starks.

Catelyn looked at Ned with smile before nudge Robb forward. He looked back at with what look on his face. Catelyn looked between Robb and Gwyndolen. Theon was trying hard not laugh.

"Come, you all must be tried from you journey. My children will show you to your rooms." Ned said looking poignantly at Robb.

Sansa came forward offer to show Garth and Grahar to their rooms. Catelyn came over to Mace offering to show him to his chambers. She looked at Robb as they passed then back to Gwyndolen who stood with her arms crossed in front of her middle. Theon and Jon were nearly laughing at look on Robb's face. Ned had turned to head back into the keep with Catelyn. Robb slowly step forward.

"My lady, allow me the pleasure escorting you to your room" Robb said.

Gwyndolen nodded her hand taking his arm. Arya walked over to Jon laughing. Theon and Jon lead her away. Robb and Gwyndolen started to head into keep with Ambre behind her. They did not speak as they walked but keep stealing looks at each other. Gwyndolen blushed when he caught her staring at him looking down biting her bottom lip. They came to room Robb step away from her opening the door.

"I have the servants bring up your things and have bath drawn up for you. I'll be back to escort you to the feast tonight if that is alright with you my lady" Robb said quite quickly.

"It will be my pleasure, my lord" Gwyndolen said.

Gwyndolen passed Robb walking into the room. Robb caught the scent of her hair it reminded him of the rose in gardens of Winterfell. Ambre followed her into room. Robb nodded his head shutting the door as he walked away. He quickly headed to tiltyard after he had bath sent up for her. Robb was no doubt was attracted to his betrothed but he was not so sure what he thought of her just yet.

* * *

Robb came to the tiltyard. Theon walked over to him throwing his arm around him laughing as he did so.

"You are one lucky person Stark. She is breath taking beauty if any I saw one. Her lady's maid is not bad either." Theon commented.

Robb quickly move Theon arm looking very wolf like holding Theon by the neck. Jon and few soldiers turned and looked.

"She is to be my wife and future Lady of Winterfell. You do well to remember that Theon." Robb growled.

Robb quickly let him go heading over toward Jon picking up wooden sword. Jon followed suit. They started to spar.

"She is a beauty" Jon commented.

"Yes, she is but I wonder if there is more beside her beauty to her." Robb admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

Gwyndolen sat in room after her bath. Ambre was brushing out her wet hair; she was helping Gwyndolen to get ready for the nights feast. Gwyndolen had on ivory silk robe covering her under things. A cerulean gown was laid on the bed. The top layer of the bed covering were fur Gwyn had no doubt it was keep her warm. The room was okay nothing like she had in Highgarden but that was to be expected; the north and the reach were very different places. A few male servants moved the tub from the room bowing their head to her as she looked at each of them in the mirror. She had unpacked partially anyway knowing she would soon be moving rooms again once she wedded Robb. When the last servant minus Ambre left the room Gwyndolen met Ambre's green eyes in the mirror.

"Ambre do you think he even likes me" Gwyndolen asked looking at her reflection.

"He would be foolish not to, my lady." Ambre started. She worked Gwyndolen mess of blonde hair into an intricate design which twisted and braids of her hair to look like there was were flowers in her hair. She left most of her hair down put the design held her hair from her face. Ambre and Gwyndolen had grown close in trip up to Winterfell mostly because they had no one else to talk to and they took comfort with each other. Ambre looked at Gwyndolen eyes in her reflection. "You are beautiful; and once he gets to know you like I have gotten to know you. He will love you. Like all of the Reach loves you. I heard tales of your and cousin Margaery beauty. I had the thought when my father told me that I was you lady's maid that I would be stuck with spoil child. Who uses her beauty to get what she wants; much like your cousin at times does. I was so wrong my lady. Forgive me my lady I let my tongue run away from me. I shouldn't speak of Lady Margaery in that light." Ambre stated placing the brush down.

"Think nothing of it. I know what Margaery is like." Gwyndolen said still Ambre trembling hand.

Gwyndolen turned taking Ambre hands in hers making Ambre look at her. Ambre met her eyes in fear.

"You have nothing to fear Ambre. You really believe he will love me?" Gwyndolen asked giggling out the last part.

"He would be foolish not to" Ambre answered motioning for Gwyndolen move behind the dressing screen.

Gwyndolen moved behind the screen shedding her robe as Ambre came around with cerulean blue modest southern style dress made of the softest satins and silks. Ambre was lacing up the back of the dress when a knock sounded at the door. She looked at Gwyndolen certainly it was not Robb. The feast was not for an hour at least. Gwyndolen nodded her head motioning for Ambre to answer the door. Ambre moved to the door opening hesitantly. There stood Sansa dressed in lovely rose color gown.

"Ambre, who is it?" Gwyndolen called.

"Lady Sansa my lady." Ambre answered.

"Come in Lady Sansa" Gwyndolen called.

Ambre let Sansa enter the chamber before shutting the door once more. She moved back behind the dressing screen finishing closing the gown for Gwyndolen. Sansa's eyes landed on silken nightdress and robe that were hung over the dressing screen. She took not of little items that were laid around the room. Before, she moved over to one of two chairs in the room. At that moment Gwyndolen came out behind the dressing screen. Ambre moved over to the trunk pulling out a golden rose belt before moving over to Gwyndolen placing it under chest making the gown have more empire waist. After Ambre did that she nodded to Sansa and Gwyndolen before exiting the room leaving the door open.

Sansa looked at the gown Gwyndolen wore it lovely nothing like anything she had ever seen. Gwyndolen moved to sit down across from Sansa.

"The gown is lovely Lady Gwyndolen. Did you make it?" Sansa asked.

"Thank you, no my mother had it made for me. I can sew but nothing like this. You know you can call me Gwyndolen or Gwyn if you like. Most of my sibling do, Sansa may I call you Sansa"

"Of course Gwyn, I have sewing lessons you are welcome to attend them if you like."

"Thank you Sansa. I'm not greatest at it"

"That's fine Arya hates it nice to have another lady to talk to here." Sansa stated.

"I guess it is. I had Margaery but we never saw eye to eye. My two younger sisters are so younger than me I became a second mother to them more than a sister"

"How old are they?"

"Gabielle is six and Grayce is three"

"My youngest brother is Rickon is six. I know Garth and Grahar are your brothers do have any others?"

"Garth is oldest at ten eight, Grahar is ten and five and as of now Garrat is youngest at age eight."

"As of now"

"My mother is with child now. In few months I will have another brother or sister."

"Do they have name picked out?"

"Gidden if it's a boy and Gynnifer if it's a girl"

Sansa and Gwyndolen looked at each other. They continued to talk until they were both laughing. Gwyndolen reach for the pitch of water on the table pour her and Sansa a glass. Sansa took the glass taking a sip.

"Thank you so what Highgarden like?"

"It's lush and green in the summers. The gardens filled with trees and flowers. There was a rose garden that my mother planted with me when I was child. I use to take Gabielle and Garrat out there to teach them how to care for it when they were not in lessons. That's one of things I will miss the most. The orchards were filled with birds' songs. It was beautiful. But the North has its own beauty." Gwyndolen answered blinking back tears.

"I guess it does" Sansa replied truthfully.

Sansa looked at Gwyndolen as she looked off into the room. She was trying to compose herself. This must be very hard on her. Sansa would love to leave North could not imagine having to move there. She was looking forward to leave her home but seem Gwyndolen did not share that same thought.

"I'll leave you Gwyndolen. I'll see at the feast. I think it nice to have older sister"

"I'll see you then. I think it nice too to have a sister closer to my age."

Sansa smiled at Gwyndolen. She could tell that Gwyndolen was being honest. She rose from her seat heading out of the room. She passed Robb in the hallway. He looked over to his sister who was coming out of his betrothed room.

"Sansa what were you doing in there?"

"Talking to my new sister; if you took the time to get to know her and not go to tiltyard you would like her." Sansa said headed down the stairs.

Robb looked back towards his sister than his eyes turned toward Gwyndolen room. He sighed before heading toward her room. He knocked on the opened door. He noted two glasses of water sitting on the table. Gwyndolen was not visible in the open door.

"Come in" Gwyndolen called.

Robb entered the room and was slight shocked to see Gwyndolen picking up her own room pack away a few items. Maybe she was not the spoil child he thought she was. He came farther into the room. Gwyndolen turned around and gasped as realized it was her him. She quickly stood up smoothing down her dress and hair. She looked down biting bottom lip. For once Theon was right Gwyndolen was beautiful even more so when she was cleaned up.

"I apologize for my sister I sure you are tried." Robb said.

"There is nothing for apologize for my Lord Robb. I find it nice to have another lady to take to"

"Surely your lady's maid is great companion for you"

Gwyndolen stared to giggle. That caused Robb to smile motioning for to take a seat next to him. She smiled moved over to where she and Sansa were just seating moment ago. Robb liked the sound of her laughter.

"Ambre and I met a month ago on my way here. I had no lady's maid at Highgarden. Most of the time I was able to get myself ready; it was only when there was important event I had to attend that my mother sent a maid to help me."

Robb looked at her slight shocked that she had no lady's maid. She smiled at him as he just to be in her presence.

"What of your sibling?" Robb asked.

"I was more of mothering figure to them. If you believe me ask Garth and Grahar"

"I don't think your brother like me much"

"They are protective me. I am a delicate flower to them. They don't see the strength that I can have."

Robb in the moment decide that he wanted to get to know more about the girl before him. He rose from the seat. Offering her his arm; she smiled taking his arm.

"Allow me to show you around Winterfell; my lady"

"Gwyndolen or Gwyn my lord." Gwyndolen stated.

"Than Gwyn must call me Robb" Robb said liking the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Robb you do not have to; I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to" Gwyndolen said with a small smile.

"It would be my honor."

Robb led Gwyndolen around Winterfell. She smiled and asked him question as they walked arm in arm. They were walking through the courtyard as Robb asked her question. She laughed as they walked causing him to laugh.

* * *

Ned and Catelyn were standing on balcony watching the pair interact.

"She not what I thought she would be" Ned said watching as the wind blew a piece of her hair across Gwyndolen face.  
Robb took that moment to move the hair. She smiled at him then asked him another question.

"Mace says she use to spend hours in gardens of Highgarden" Catelyn said.

"He told me that she was more of mother to sibling then sister. Did you see the way she interacted with Bran?" Ned asked

"Very mothering; she will make a good mother in time." Catelyn answered.

"That she will; I think we made the right choice" Ned said before they turned to head inside for the feast.

* * *

"I have half brother his name is Jon." Robb said.

"I will love to meet him. Why was not introduce to him when I introduce to the rest of your family."

"Mother thought it would not be right to introduce my future bride to a bastard."

"He's still a person and part of your family. You most introduce me. What of the other boy that was standing behind you what his name?" Gwyn asked.

"That Theon Greyjoy ward of my father; he bit of lady's man at least he claims to be. He can be quite crude Gwyn"

"I grew up with two brothers being closest in age with me not to mention my male cousin. I'm sure nothing he can say will offend me."Gwyn said with smile.

"I'm not so sure of that" Robb said with laugh.

Gwyndolen was nothing like Robb was thinking she would be. He like spend the time with her. He could see himself growing to care for her maybe in time love her. Maybe this arranged marriage would not be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Gwyndolen continued their walking tour of Winterfell. They were talking as they walked. The more time Robb spent with Gwyndolen he started to enjoy her company.

"Down this way is the tiltyard. That is where Theon, Jon and I spend a great deal of time when I not learning how to Lord of Winterfell." Robb stated as they walked.

"So do my brothers" Gwyndolen said squeezing his arm and looking up at him.

Robb turned his head slightly looking at her as she took in Winterfell. He was quickly learning she was more than just a pretty face. He could see himself growing to care deeply for her.

"What about you? I'm sure you finished most of you lesson"

Gwyndolen looked at him before looking down. There was wet cast to her eyes as she looked around the grounds of Winterfell. He gentle took in her taking her gloved hand giving it squeeze. It was enough to bring her blue eyes back to his.

"The gardens. I spent a great deal of my time with my younger sibling in gardens of Highgarden. It truly the one thing I will miss the most."

Robb nodded his head for a moment. Not knowing what to say. He looked back to her as they neared the tiltyard. His mind tried to find a way to make feel at home here. The garden in Winterfell was not much but it was something.

"We have a garden here in Winterfell; mind you I'm sure it nothing like the gardens of Highgarden. I can show it to you tomorrow."

"I would love that thank you Robb" Gwyndolen said leaning up kissing his cheek.

The sound of hits on dummy reached their ears as they walked. Robb paused for a moment looking over to Jon hitting a dummy with sword. He walked over to Jon placing his hand on his back. Jon huffed for moment seething the sword. Before, Jon turned and looked at them. Robb stood near Jon. Gwyndolen looked at him for a moment. It was easy to see Robb cared about this young man.

"Gwyndolen I like you met my brother Jon. Jon this is Lady Gwyndolen my betrothed." Robb said.

Jon looked at for a moment and her at him.

"A pleasure my lady"

"The pleasure is mine and none of that we will be family soon. You can call me Gwyndolen or Gwyn if you like."

Jon nodded looking from Robb to Gwyn. Robb moved closer to Gwyndolen as she pulled the cloak she wore closer to her body. His arm went around her shoulders. He could feel her body heat was not like his. She was not use to the cold weather of the North. She was a southern flower.

"Why aren't you and Gwyndolen not at the feast?" Jon asked.

"We are heading there now." Robb answered.

"Why aren't you?" Gwyndolen asked.

"Lady Stark thought it better not to offend your family Gwyndolen" Jon answered looking down.

Gwyndolen broke out of Robb hold for a moment grabbing one of Jon's arms pulling him closer to Robb.

"It is no offence. You are family. Base born or not you are still family. And I want you there and I won't take no for answer." Gwyndolen said.

Robb smirked at Jon, who just shook his head. This was not either thought Gwyndolen was going be like. Jon played along taking one of Gwyndolen arms while Robb took her other arm. She noticed that Robb pulled her slightly closer to him as they headed into the dining hall.

* * *

At the feast Gwyndolen sat next to Robb on one side and Jon on the other side of her. They were conversing as they ate. Jon she came to like just as much as she like her brothers. He was a man of honor. Theon was across from them. He was much cruder than her brother or her male cousins ever were. His eyes never left her female forms when Robb's or Jon's eyes were not looking at Theon. Theon quickly realized when she showed up arm and arm with Jon and Robb that they both had taken a liking to her. Robb was lucky bastard if ever there was one. Jon saw his new soon to be sister as another female to protect. Arya and Bran were fight. Jon rose to take them to bed the feast could go on for hours. They had finished their meals. Sansa was talking with Jeyne Poole they were making eyes at Garth and Grahar. Robb left called up to high table to address her uncle and his parents. Theon eyes locked with her chest. Gwyndolen was thankful she wore the gown her mother had made for her and not the gown her grandmother had made.

"My eyes are up here Lord Theon" Gwyndolen stated.

"I know, my lady. Before, you wed how about you and I get to know one another better. I can make you feel more than what he could ever make you feel." Theon suggested.

"Theon, No. I recommend you find someone with looser morals and lower standards. I am to marry your friend in a few days time." Gwyndolen answered taking a sip of her wine.

"You're not married now" Theon countered.

"Very true I'm not. But I'm not interested and if you ever make a comment like that again about me. I'll tell my brothers" Gwyndolen stated.

Theon looked at her for a moment. She had said her brothers not Robb. That to him was odd. Gwyndolen looked around the room sipping on her wine.

"Not your betrothed?" Theon asked.

Gwyndolen looked over to Theon when he asked that question. Her eyes then traveled to Robb who was conversing with his mother. His eyes found her eyes. He looked concerned for a moment and well as half tempted to come back to her. She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. She turned back to Theon.

"No. not Robb. What know of wolves they are protective of their families and especially their mates. I hear he is called the young wolf. And I'm to marry him. My brothers will leave after the wedding Robb doesn't"

"You really are the rose that Reach praises aren't you." Theon stated.

"That would be my cousin, Margaery. I'm just the daughter of a second son." Gwyndolen said.

"What is fair lady Margaery like?" Theon asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't take offence to you for one" Gwyn answered.

Gwyndolen took a large drink of her wine. She raised her eyebrows looking at Theon. He eyes went slightly wide. If Theon took her meaning right; Gwyndolen was implying that Margaery was not a maid. She looked over to her family. Mace motioned her over to him.

"You did not here that from me. Excuse me Theon" Gwyndolen said.

She made her way over to Mace. Grahar and Garth left flirting with the maids. She shook her head sighing at their antics. Before, she continued over to Mace. She stood in-front of him with slight bowed head and her hand folded into themselves at her waist.

"You wanted to see me uncle" Gwyn said.

"Yes, I don't believe this is the gown that my mother had made for you."Mace commented.

"It isn't uncle. I was planning to wear that gown tomorrow. Lord Robb was going to show me around Wintertown and the gardens. We would be more in view of the public than a simple feast. I felt it was more fitting occasion." Gwyn answered trying appeasing her uncle.

"See that you do. Excuse me I have to save Garth from an embarrassment" Mace stated.

Garth was clearly nearly completely drunk. He was with Ambre. Gwyn shook her head. The Northern wine was stronger that was for sure. Grahar was sitting conversing with Sansa and Jeyne Poole. They both looked entranced with her younger handsome brother. Grahar had taken a liking to Sansa she could clearly see that from here. He was no doubt telling them of her fighting prowess. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright Gwyn?" Robb asked.

"I'm fine. Could you maybe show me Wintertown tomorrow if it not too much trouble?" Gwyn asked rambling.

Gwyn looked down looking unsure of herself. Robb moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her hair style. He could only imagine leaving one home coming to new place that would be your new home.

"It would be my pleasure Gwyn. I love to show you the Godswoods and the Weirwood tree. It a place I feel at peace maybe it will be like the gardens you so loved." Robb said.

Gwyndolen smiled at Robb and moved closer to him. It was hard to believe this place was going to theirs one day. Robb looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you Robb. I have question" Gwyndolen started.

"What is it?"

"Where would you like to marry at?"

Robb really looked at her for a moment. It was question he never dreamed her posing. She was something else. He thanked the gods he got so lucky. He never really thought about that.

"You know I always figured I would marry in the Godswoods in front of Weirwood tree. But learning I was to wed a southern bride. I knew it would most likely be in the sept her in Winterfell that I would marry."

Gwyndolen looked at him with smile. His answer was very telling but never really answered her question. She giggled tilted her head at him trying to figure him out. She had been raise in fate of the seven but always found the stories of the old gods fascinating. Would marrying in front of Weirwood tree be so bad? She quickly decided that it would not be so bad after all it was the main religion of the people that would soon be her people. Robb looked at her as she studied him. He nearly laughed at look on her face.

"If you still want to be married in Godswoods, we can. I have qualms against the idea. I will be the Northern lord wife and future warden of the north. It only be right to wed in their ways."

"Are you serious?" Robb asked shocked and excited.

Gwyndolen smiled at his reaction nodding her head. He looked like he could kiss her for a moment. She did not want her first kiss to be at her wedding Gwyn decided. She nearly leaned in to him at that second. Robb took her arm leading her over to his parents.

"Father, Mother. Gwyndolen and I have decided to exchange vows in-front of Weirwood tree in Godswoods." Robb stated.

Ned and Catelyn looked at the pair before them. Ned was the first to break into huge smile like Robb wore. Catelyn looked at the lady that would soon be her good-daughter. Gwyndolen looked at Robb in way Catelyn looked at Ned. She could easily see that Gwyn cared for her son. She hoped in time Robb and Gwyn could come to love one another.

"That is great." Ned stated.

"It is wonderful. Gwyndolen come sit be me we have much discuss about the wedding since your Uncle is of little help." Catelyn said.

Gwyndolen moved to sit down next to Catelyn. Robb sat down next to Gwyndolen. They looked at the view of what would one day be theirs.

"Your Uncle tells me that you were a second mother your younger siblings" Catelyn stated.

"I guess in way I was. I was much older than most of my siblings. Garth, Grahar and I are close in age. The next would be Garrat who is eight, Gabielle is six and Grayce is three. I always been surrounded by my family it seemed to be natural thing to do."

"How many children do want to have?" Robb asked.

"I always wanted to big family. I guess it came from being in one. What about you?" Gwyn answered.

Robb took her hand brought to his lip and kiss her knuckles. Their eyes met both of them had smiles on their faces. Robb liked her answer.

"As many as my lady will give me" Robb laughed.

That in turn caused Gwyn to laugh. Ned and Catelyn looked at the pair with knowing eyes. Gwyndolen turned her eye to who would soon to be her mother and father in law.

"Speaking of family Lord and Lady Stark when are Robb and I to wed?" Gwyn asked.

"Three days time" Ned answered.

"Its the soonest that everything that needs to be done can be done" Catelyn finished.

Gwyndolen knew it would be soon but not that soon. She had thought maybe a week not less than week. Her nerves were nearly getting the better of her.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. Lady Stark..." Gwyndolen started.

"Call me Catelyn"

"Catelyn can discuss a lot of the finer detail later. I am weary from our travels. If you will excuse me. Good night Lord Stark…" Gwyn continued.

"Ned Lady Gwyndolen" Ned said.

"Good night Ned, Good Night Catelyn. Robb Good night" Gwyndolen finished raising from her chair.

Ned bowed his head to her indicating she was free to go. The three days time was very short notice for Robb as well. He had hope for month or at least a week to get to know his bride. Robb rose from his seat heading outside moments after Gwyn exited.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

* * *

Gwyndolen stood outside in the cold taking deep breaths. She was trying to calm her rebelling stomach. She was bent at the waist with hand covering her mouth. She knew that the wedding was going to be soon just not that soon. She had been the perfect doll up until this point. She wanted to be married and have children of her own. She has always secretly hoped she would marry someone she loved, like her father had done. Tears started to well up in her eyes when the reality of her never going home again came to forefront of her mind. Three days she would not be Gwyndolen Tyrell daughter of Gerold Tyrell and Ayleen Tyrell. She would Gwyndolen Stark, wife of Robb Stark the future Lord of Winterfell and the future Warden of the North.

"Are you alright, Gwyn?" Robb asked.

Her betrothed broke her from her thoughts. She shook her no but tried in vain to put on a brave face. Robb walked over closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She had forgotten her cloak and gloves inside. Her exposed skin was nearly frozen. She looked weakly over her shoulder at his handsome face.

"I'm as well as I can be."

"You don't have to lie to me Gwyn. I know I feel it too soon to."

"You do?"

"I do."

Gwyndolen looked at Robb. Robb looked at her. It was first time he truly saw her and not the face she put on for the world. There was fear in her eyes and something he dare not name in her pale blue eyes. He noted her shivered as cold wind blew through the courtyard. Robb without think shrugged of his cloak placing over delicate shoulder.

"What about you?" Gwyn asked as sank into warmth of his cloak.

"I'm use to the cold. You are southern flower not at all use to the cold of the North. Walk with me." Robb answered.

Robb offered her his arm. She smiled taking his arm. She moved closer to him as they walked. They came to spot he promise to show her tomorrow. At that moment she let of his arm walking over to the blue winter roses that where illuminated by the moonlight and torch light of the garden. It was truly a small place but it had the same peaceful feeling to it that her rose garden had back in Highgarden. Her finger lingered on one of petal of blue winter rose. Robb realized the flower remind him of her blue eyes. This place suited her. Robb moved over to as the moon light illuminated her blonde curls. He had heard rumors of what Gwyndolen's fair cousin beauty. He swore in that moment Gwyndolen could surpass any beauty in Westeros. She turned to look him with true smile on her face.

"This place is amazing."

"You are amazing"

"You are just saying that"

"No, I'm not. I see myself caring and maybe in time love you. Like my parents grew to love one another. Like I'm sure your father grew to love your mother."

"My father loved my mother when they married. In fact he was betrothed to Lady Emmelyne Ashford of noble house in the Reach. He was afraid of the unknown. That was why that he asked my Grandfather and Grandmother to find him a match. He was a tournament fighter before the war. He went to Tournament in the Westerlands celebrating Cersei's and Jamie's ten and six name day. It was joyous event attended by all the noble house of Westerlands. My mother, Ayleen then Hawthorne, was there with her father, my grandfather Byron Hawthorne and my grandmother, Vanesha Hawthorne. I'm sorry I don't want to bore you with this tale."Gwyndolen started.

"No, I find it fascinating"

"You do?"

"Yes, I give me insight to who you are."

Gwyndolen smiled up at him. She was starting to fall for handsome man before her. He motioned her over a bench in the garden. She joined him on the bench and folded her hands in lap. Robb rested his hands on her shoulder.

"Where was I? ... Oh yes. My father was never one for jousting. But he did love the Melee. He did well in the joust. But the Melee was where he excelled. It was in one of matches of Melee that he met my mother eyes. He instantly was taken with the beauty of my mother. He nearly lost that match because of that. He has a scar to prove it. He likes to show it off. It was from the moment that he fell for mother. He won the Melee and was given the honor of kiss from Cersei; but his eyes never left my mother. After the tourney he found her father and begged for her hand. Byron did not agree at first. Losing his only daughter to a knight from Reach was not his idea of good match. It wasn't until learn of my father last name that he agreed to let his daughter meet the knight. Being the second richest house in Westeros has it advantages I guess. My mother and father fell in love within the matter of days. Within days they were married in Sept in Lannisport. Nine months later my brother Garth was born. She was with child when they returned to Highgarden. Needless to say my Grandmother was less than pleased. A year after that I was born. Right before, my father went off to fight in Robert's Rebellion."

"They fell in love within days."

"I would say instantly but grew it after that. I hope our relationship does that grows."

Robb looked at her for a moment. The winds had picked up blowing her hair around. The sky in that moment decided to open up in light snow fell.

"Winter is coming," Robb said quietly.

"And it growing strong" Gwyndolen added with a giggle.

Robb looked at her for moment as she watched the snow fall. It was first time she had ever seen snow. She looked over at him when notice an odd look on her face. Snowflakes landed on her long eyelashes.

"What?" Gwyndolen asked softly.

It was enough to break Robb out of his thoughts. He reached out cup her chin in his hand. Their eyes locked. As he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste at first but soon he became bolder as she melted into his arms. Her hands of their accord found his leather of his tunic. They pulled part looking at each before laughing at each other. They both looked up at falling snow. Robb stood up before pulling her up placing his hand on the small of her back as he gliding back to the keep and their rooms.

* * *

They paused outside of her room. She took off his cloak handing it back to him. Their hands brushed against each others. Robb reach out taking her hand and brought it to his mouth brushing a kiss across of her knuckles.

"Good night, Gwyndolen."

"Good Night Robb."

* * *

Gwyndolen headed into the room. Ambre was waiting for her she looked slightly worried as she paced the length of the room. Her eyes landed on Gwyn as she entered the room with a huge smile on her face. She gown had wet spots from the falling snow. And her face was slightly flushed from being in the cold for a time. Ambre quickly rushed to Gwyndolen side making sure she was alright. Gwyndolen let Ambre remove the design from her hair and brush out the knots from her curls. She had a smile that would not leave her face.

"Where have you been?"Ambre asked.

"I was with Robb"

"You were alone with your betrothed" Ambre stated shocked.

"We did nothing Ambre. Well we kissed but my virtue and honor is not tarnished. Robb is a man of honor. He would never do that" Gwyndolen said moving to behind the dressing screen.

Ambre looked at her lady in shock. She was the same one that she was not sure of the match now she was defending the man. She hurried over helping Gwyndolen undress and change into the teal silk night dress with Myrish lace around her bust. It was delicate gown that flowed to her feet. After Gwyndolen was dressed for night, Ambre walked over and turned down the bed. Gwyndolen came over sitting down on the bed.

"So, what was it like" Ambre asked.

"It was amazing. Maybe this will not be so bad."

"I hope you are right my lady. Good night my lady"

"Good Night Ambre"


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Gwyndolen woke up in her room in Winterfell. Ambre was bustling around the room. She had the gown Gwyndolen's grandmother had made was hanging up. Truth is Gwyndolen hated the gown. It was impractical and in Gwyn's eyes it immodest. It was very low cut and had really no sleeves to speak of the gown hugged her body too much for Gwyndolen liking. It was all silk and Myrish lace. It had an open back with two cutouts at her waist. It lining was satin. It was a total southern gown. It made in shades of green with swirls and roses embroidered on the bodice. She got out of bed heading behind the dressing screen. She was dress in silk and lace nightdress. She quickly changed into the horrid dress. It was just as bad on her as she thought it would be. The dress hugged her every curve of her body and had a good portion of her chest on display. Ambre was little taken back by the dress. She hid her shock as she closed the back of the dress. Gwyndolen moved over to the mirror in the room. Ambre walked over to her brushing out her bed hair. Until the curls were tangle free. Ambre went to work her hair into southern hair style. Gwyndolen reached up stilling Ambre hand.

"Nothing to major; something simple Ambre"

"Of course my lady"

Gwyndolen looked back to the mirror noting a Blue rose sitting on the table top with note tied to it. She reached out taking the note. She quickly scanned the note. Bring the flower to her nose. She had been called a Rose mostly by her father. But note where Robb her by the pet name my rose brought a feeling that she had not felt before.

"Use this Ambre." Gwyndolen said handed her the blue rose.

"Yes my lady" Ambre said.

* * *

Catelyn came to her son betrothed room. Her eyes widen at sight of her. She looked very much a southern lady. Like one of maidens in the stories that Sansa so loved. She was sitting with her back to her. Her hair was pulled back in four braids meeting in the back of her head twisting into single braid. Where they all met was single winter blue rose, which looked like it came out of the gardens of Winterfell. The rest of her hair was down in manageable curls. She turned and met Catelyn eyes.

"Hello, Catelyn" Gwyndolen said.

"Gwyndolen, that is…" Catelyn started coming farther into the room.

"Go ahead Lady Catelyn you can say it. I truly have no love for this gown at all." Gwyndolen said rising from her seat to her feet.

Catelyn came closer to Gwyndolen she felt the lovely fabric of the gown. Gwyndolen looked like she was uncomfortable in the gown on closer inspection. She blushed and looked down truthfully in the gown she felt like she was dressed like a whore more so than a lady of high breeding.

"It's lovely child. Maybe it's not suited for the North. What is it made out of?" Catelyn tried to reassure her soon to be good daughter.

"It made of silk, Myrish lace and satin lining. It is similar to what I wear to bed. I will most likely freeze this afternoon" Gwyndolen stated.

"I'm sure Robb will never let you freeze my dear. Has he seen you yet today?" Catelyn asked taking Gwyndolen hand.

"No, I was getting ready to head to breakfast when you came. Robb sent me a note this morning. Tell me that he will be busy for most of morning. But this afternoon he will finish showing me around." Gwyndolen said with huge smile on her face.

Gwyndolen smile seem to light up the room when she spoke of that note. Catelyn could not help but smile.

"I'm glad you and Robb are quite taken with each other."

"He is not what I expected to be honest Lady Catelyn. But believe me that is a good thing."

* * *

Catelyn and Gwyndolen head down to the dining. They were conversing about Catelyn first time coming to the North. Catelyn was giving Gwyn words of encouragement. It was nice to hear what Catelyn had to say. They came into the dining hall. It was in full hustle and bustle. Arya was talking with Jon as she ate not at all like lady of breeding. Sansa on the other hand was eating her meal like lady talking to Jeyne. They both looked in shock when they notice the gown Gwyndolen was wearing. Garth and Grahar were talking to Theon who was sitting close to Jon. Ned sat the high table. Robb sat near Jon conversing with Jon not looking up as she entered. Mace was talking to Ser Rodrik. Grahar noticed she had entered and the gown she was wearing.

"Nice gown Sis" Grahar yelled.

Gwyndolen turned and glared at Grahar pulling on the bodice of the gown trying to close the gap that showed off her chest. Garth hit Grahar on back of his head. She saw Grahar say ow. Garth mouthed "you look beautiful sis". Gwyndolen smiled at Garth he had always been her protector. She mouthed "thank you". Garth nodded toward where Robb was sitting. That was when she turned and noticed Robb eyes had widen at the sight of her. Catelyn caught her son's eyes. Robb rose from his seat heading over to the pair. He was beaten there by Rickon. He looked up at her with child like wonder.

"You look pretty "Rickon muttered.

Catelyn looked down at her youngest son with smile on her face. He was normally very shy. Gwyndolen knelt down so she was at Rickon height. She took his hands in hers. She smiled sweetly at the little boy.

"Thank you Lord Rickon" Gwyndolen said sweetly.

He leaned forward kissing her cheek. It caused Gwyndolen to giggle. Rickon also laughed as she started to laugh.

"Looks like you have competition Robb" Theon joked.

Robb came up to the pair picking Rickon up in mock anger. Rickon started to laugh even harder as Robb started to tickle him. Gwyndolen rose to her feet as Robb set Rickon on the ground. He ran around hugging onto one of Gwyndolen's legs. Catelyn had made her way up to Ned. They both smiled looking at scene play out. Gwyndolen reached down picking up Rickon. He snuggled his head into her neck as Robb wrapped his arm around Gwyndolen. They head over to the table. Rickon sat on her lap as they started to eat breakfast. Robb sat across from her.

"You look beautiful Gwyn"

"Thank you"

"You are very lucky Stark" Theon said his eyes not leaving her chest.

Robb turned and glared at Theon as Rickon looked up at her as she ate. She was ignoring Theon and rude comments. Rickon and Gwyn were conversing like nothing happened.

"That my betrothed Theon have care of how you speak of her" Robb growled.

"And our sister," Garth and Grahar started.

"Perhaps you would like to solve this problem in the tiltyard" Garth finished

Bran who was sitting next to Garth started to laugh at Theon face. Grahar also laughed hitting Theon on the back. Before, he took a large drink of the mead. Theon paled and sank down in his seat. Bran turned back to Garth asking him a plethora of questions. Gwyndolen looked up meeting Robb's eyes. She reached across the table taking one of his hands giving it a squeeze. He brought his back to her giving her a reassuring smile. He brought that hand to his mouth kissing the top of her hand. Rickon asked her something. She looked down again kissing the top of his head as she answered him. Ned and Catelyn watched as Gwyndolen interacted with their children. Rickon did not warm up to many quickly but he had warmed up to Gwyn.

* * *

Later, that afternoon Robb had just come from his lessons. He was on his way to get Gwyndolen. She had taken Sansa up on offer to come their sewing lesson. She was in the room sitting next to Arya. Sansa sat near Jeyne and was getting praised by Septa Mordane. Arya and Gwyn were making faces at each other. Arya showed Gwyn her pattern. Gwyn was much more kind as she suggested and shown Arya a way to improve her switches. Gwyndolen would never be as good as Sansa at it but was better than decent at it. She handed Arya back her piece of fabric. Before, her eyes moved where Arya was staring which was the door. She met Robb's eyes with a smile. She rose from her seat. Septa Mordane looked over to Lady Tyrell.  
"Excuse, me Septa Mordane; I just remember something I have to do. Lady Sansa, Arya you are more than welcome to come with me for wedding dress fitting tomorrow. Lady Catelyn has arranged it for the morning." Gwyndolen said.

"Can I bring Jeyne?" Sansa asked trying to include her friend.

"Why not;" Gwyn answered.

Septa Mordane nodded her head to excuse Gwyndolen. Jeyne and Sansa were even more excited about the thought of seeing a southern wedding dress. Arya made look of distaste. But she liked Gwyndolen so she would go. Gwyndolen smiled at each of them as she headed out the door.

* * *

Robb greeted her by kissing her cheek as the door shut. His hand traveled to the small of her bare back. They head toward Wintertown. Robb and her interacted with common people. She smiled as she met all the villagers. She paused as they pass a cloth merchant. She eyed a bolt of silvery blue color fabric. Robb was conversing with one of the other merchant that sold jewelry. He noticed her looking at the fabric. He quickly made his way over to her.

"You like that Gwyn?" Robb asked.

"I find it beautiful" Gwyndolen answered softly.

"Then we take it" Robb stated reaching for bag of coins.

"Robb" Gwyndolen said slight shocked.

He just smiled down at her paying the woman. Robb made arrangement for the fabric delivered to the keep. Robb offered Gwyndolen his arm as they continued the tour.

* * *

They made their way into the Godswoods later. Robb and Gwyndolen laughed as she playfully ran away from him. Robb chase after her. The fresh snow had melted off in the sun that peeked through the trees. Gwyndolen tripped over a root causing her fall down into mud. Robb was quickly upon her worried that she had hurt herself. She rolled over giggling. The front of the gown was covered in mud. She had a few leaves that got caught in her hair. Even cover in mud she looked beautiful to Robb. He reached his hand down to help her up with smile on his face. She took his hand but pulled him down next to her which caught him off guard.

* * *

They lay down in the shadow of the trees. She moved rest her head on his chest.

"You are quite good with kids"

"I'm use to care for my younger sibling Robb. It's second nature to me now." Gwyndolen said looking up at him.

"Rickon likes you"

"And I like him." Gwyndolen started. She moved her head so she looked him in the eyes. Robb arm came around her. They looked at each other. "But not much as I like you" Gwyndolen finished.

Robb leaned up catching her lips in kiss. It was more passion filled and not the timid kiss that first kiss that shared in the garden last night. His hands tangled in her hair. She rolled so she was rest with her knees on either side of his hips. A sound of branch snapping was enough to break their kiss. Robb quickly rolled her so she was under him. He was quickly on his feet with his sword drawn. Gwyndolen rose to her feet standing behind him her laugher long lost a real look of fear across her face. Jon came into the clearing. Robb relaxed put his sword away. Gwyndolen did not release Robb other arm. Robb turned and looked at her. Her cheeks were still flushed the looked of fear was slowly fade from her blue eyes. Her lips looked even more temping they were reddish in color slight parted. He turned back to Jon.

"Jon what are you doing here" Robb asked.

"Father sent me to get you both. What were you two doing?" Jon answered.

"Nothing, she tripped over root. I was help her up I fell as well. We were talking that is all." Robb said.

"Right" Jon said not believing him for a moment.

* * *

The three of them head out of the Godswoods. Robb did not release Gwyndolen hand as they walked. She moved closer to him as the wind blew. The gown was thin to begin with not wet with mud it was like wearing nothing in the cold air of the North. Jon walked on the other side of Gwyndolen acting like protection and chaperone. Robb took note of her shivering as the wind blew. He paused for a moment taking off his cloak put it over her shoulders. Jon eyed him for a moment.

"So, what does father need?" Robb asked continuing their walk.

"There is another feast tonight. Not such formal affair. Uncle Benjen is coming from the Wall. He will be here until after your wedding. A few of northern bannerman will also make the journey to see you wed Gwyn." Jon answered.

"When will they arrive" Gwyndolen asked.

"Benjen tonight; most likely. You will like him Gwyn. He is man of the Night's watch."

"He must be very brave." Gwyndolen said softly.

"The Stark has long history of serving in Night's Watch" Robb stated.

"I can't wait to meet him." Gwyndolen said with smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

* * *

Gwyndolen made her way into the dining hall at Winterfell. She had just come from the wedding gown final fitting. She was dressed in boat-necked southern style emerald green gown made of satin for the main part of the gown silk sleeves. Unlike the gown yesterday it was lined in fabric that made her warm enough to stand the cold weather of the North. Catelyn had come but she had gone off to set in motion the details they had discussed. Sansa and Jeyne were excitedly talking about the gown. Arya was less than impressed with gown but loved the fact that Gwyn came back to keep last night covered in mud. At that point she looked nothing like a lady which Arya loved. Benjen looked up as she entered. She remembered meeting him last night.

* * *

Jon, Robb and Gwyn made their way into courtyard of Winterfell. Right as Benjen Stark was getting off his horse. Robb and Jon came over to him hugging him. Gwyndolen stayed back her head slightly bowed with smile grace her delicate features. Benjen looked up from his nephews catching her in his graze.

"Who's is pretty flower standing all by her lonesome wear you cloak Robb?" Benjen asked jokingly.

Robb instantly remember Gwyndolen was there standing in mud soak gown. He made his way over to her looking a little guilty. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry". She just shook her head and mouth back "It is fine". She moved a piece of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen out in the tussle in Godswoods. Gwyndolen met him half way lean up kissing his cheek. Robb smiled down at her wrapping his arm around her middle. He brought her over to Benjen who was talking with Jon.

"Uncle Benjen, meet my betrothed Lady Gwyndolen Tyrell. Gwyn, meet my uncle Benjen" Robb said.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady; I'm sure you quite the beauty when you are clean up for you are one now." Benjen said

"It's always a pleasure to meet a valiant man of the Nights Watch. I can't say I ever had pleasure before being from the South." Gwyndolen laughed.

Benjen smile at her as she moved closer to Robb. Robb looked proud of her. She smiled at them. He lean down kiss the crown of her head.

"Excuse me, I will allow you all the catch up. I need to get clean up. Robb here your cloak" Gwyndolen said going to take the cloak off.

"Keep it. I will get it later" Robb said.

Robb, Jon and Benjen watched as she walked away.

* * *

Benjen motion her over to him. Sansa and Jeyne followed. Arya ran off to play with Bran. Gwyndolen sat across from Benjen.

"I can't wait to see Robb's face when he sees you in that gown tomorrow" Sansa said.

"I feel he can't wait to take it off of her Sansa" Jeyne joked.

"If remember right it won't be him taking it off" Gwyn whispered.

Benjen looked at as he heard her whisper that part with a little bit of fear in her voice. She looked down as she putting food on her plate. Benjen gave her reassuring smile.

"Lady Gwyn, the boys want have a miniature Melee here this afternoon. They want to have small audience. I thought you may like to attend if you aren't too busy."

"That would be nice distraction."

"I will escort after noonday meal." Benjen stated.

* * *

After the noonday meal, Benjen lead Sansa, Gwyndolen, and Jeyne out to the balcony that overlooked the tiltyard. Grahar waved to Sansa giving her a flirting smile as he noticed her entered. Robb and Jon instantly took note of that.

"That's our sister" Robb and Jon said.

Robb noticed Gwyndolen standing next to Benjen. She was smiling at him giving him a little wave. Robb returned it as Ser Rodrik come into the tiltyard.

"And that's our sister, Stark" Garth and Grahar joked.

Garth hit Robb on his back. It caused Gwyndolen to giggle. Ambre came up behind the small group waving to her brother Tadd who had joined the miniature melee. Ser Rodrik was going over the rules for event.

"Who do you think will win?" Jeyne asked.

Benjen looked over to the girl. Sansa looked at Jeyne for a moment. Gwyndolen looked over before looking at Ambre who came to stand next to her. Ambre wore a small smile. Benjen shook his head.

"Robb or Jon most likely," Sansa answered.

"I would not count Garth out. I only seen him beaten by one man" Gwyndolen stated.

"And who was that?" Sansa asked.

"My father, don't get me wrong I would love to see Robb win but I don't think it possible." Gwyndolen said looking at Sansa.

"You may yet be surprised" Benjen said.

Sansa noticed three other young men that she did not know. She looked over to Gwyn and Ambre. One of them looked a lot like Ambre.

"Who are they" Sansa asked.

"That one over by Garth is Ser Tadd Pommingham. He is Ambre's twin brother. The one talking to Grahar is Ser Cedrick Hewett. And finally that is Ser Brod Grimm. They are guards for my uncle and friends with Garth, Grahar and my male cousins." Gwyndolen answered.

The melee began; the first pairing was Jon versus Tadd. It was a good match. Tadd was not a greatly experience fight. He was good enough to hold his own against most men but not good enough to beat Jon. The next match was between Garth and Brod. Gwyndolen rolled her eyes as they both did a dramatic bow to the ladies. He raised a red rose to her. Sansa looked a little jealous as Gwyndolen rose to take the rose from her brother's hand. He and Brod had spar with each other numerous times. It was all rehearsed dance to them. They were putting on a show for them. Benjen looked over to her as she shook her head. Benjen smiled when he realized this match was all for show. Robb was watching Garth's foot work as the dance with steel played out. When Garth finally got bored with the match he changed his stance and quickly ended the match with Brod on his back with Garth's sword to his throat. Brod yielded. Garth moved the sword reaching down to help Brod to his feet. Next were Grahar and Cedrick. They came bowed in-front of them. Garth rolled his eyes as his little brother step forward in-front of Lady Sansa. Jon and Robb looked slight annoyed and questioning look played across their faces as Grahar did that.

"Lady Sansa, if you will honor me with your favor. It would bring me the greatest joy."Grahar said.

Sansa looked over to Jeyne and then to Gwyn. Sansa looked unsure. Gwyndolen mouthed it is your choice. Sansa rose taking out a handkerchief with grey Stark direwolf sewn into it. She handed it down to Grahar. She took her seat again blushing laughing with Jeyne. Grahar tied it to his belt. Cedrick bowed to his lord niece before taking up stance against her brother.

"Your brother is flirt"

"Maybe a little"

The match was good one. Grahar looked like he was going to lose for a time. Sansa was on the edge of her seat. When Grahar like Garth changed tactics quickly bring down Cedrick. He pulled off his helmet waving to Sansa. Sansa was on her feet clapping.

The next match was between Theon and Robb. Gwyndolen sat up straight as he came forward. He stopped in front of her removing his helmet. She smiled as he smiled up at her.

"My lady will you do me the honor of your favor" Robb asked.

Gwyndolen quickly rose from her chair. She reached behind her neck removing her necklace of the golden rose that her father gave her. Garth and Grahar eyes went wide as she placed the golden chain into Robb's outstretch hand. He took the delicate necklace fasten around his own neck. He put below his own armor.

"I will wear it with honor Gwyn" Robb said.

This match was quick one. Robb quickly beat Theon. The following match was Jon versus Robb. It had Gwyndolen on the edge of her seat. It like watching her father and Garth spar it always left you on the edge of your seat. Robb heard her gasp once or twice when the sword came to close for comfort. Robb pushed her being there from his mind and focus on the fight at hand. He eventually beat Jon. They were both sweating when it all said and done. Robb walked back over to Ser Rodrik. Garth and Grahar match was next. It was drawn out as well. They were playing with each other tic for tack. Again it was all for show. Garth looked over to where Gwyn was sitting she looked not amused. He knew she knew this was all for show. He quickly after that ended the match between him and Grahar. The final match was between Robb and Garth. Sansa and Gwyn were on the edge of their seats. Thus far Gwyn had been right. Robb looked up to Gwyn. She looked worried at the prospect of what to come. She gave him a weak smiled. The match began. Benjen seeing her twisting her hand in her lap; took one of her giving it a squeeze.

"He may yet win" Benjen said.

"I don't see how. My brother was just playing in the earlier rounds doing it for show. Now, he's not playing. He wants Robb to prove he is worth of me."

"Robb is more skilled then you give him credit for."Benjen said.

The match lasted longer than other match. Robb was holding his own against Garth. When Garth nearly hit Robb's legs; Gwyn did a sharp intake of air. Her eyes were wide tear nearly threaten to fall. Benjen looked over to her. Seeing her expression on her face, one thing was clear to see.

"You love him." Benjen stated.

Gwyndolen turned and looked at Benjen. She did not know how to respond to that. Did she love Robb? Her heart said she did car about him while her mind she said she could come to love him in time. Suddenly it hit her she did love him.

The match lasted for another five minutes both were nearly depleted of energy. Robb finally made a move that realized that was Garth weakness from watching him in the other matches. Gwyndolen eyes went wide as Robb got her brother onto his back and had his sword to his neck. They rose to their feet clapping as Robb help Garth to his feet after he yielded.

Gwyndolen rushed down into the tiltyard. Garth and Robb removed their helmets. Garth shook his head as he noticed his sister behind Robb. Robb turned in time enough to catch her as she threw herself into his arms. He easily caught her lifting her feet off the ground as she hugged him tight. She pulled away enough to kiss him. Robb hand traveled to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away enough to look him the eyes.

"I love you" Gwyndolen whispered.

Robb eyes went wide for a moment before he kissed her again. They did not care about who was watching. A wolf whistle sounded. They pulled apart. She blushed before she buried her head into Robb's neck. Robb glared at Theon who he knew who made the whistle.

"At least don't have worry about the wedding night." Theon joked.

"Theon" Robb growled.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

* * *

Gwyndolen sat next to Robb at the feast that night. There were a few Lords present for the wedding the next day. She wore a brave smile on her face. She looked over to Robb before taking a sip of the wine in-front of her. He took her hand kissing the top of it. He could tell she was nervous. Garth and Grahar were talking with Jon and Theon. Arya was talking with Benjen. Sansa was talking about the melee today with Jeyne. Catelyn and Ned were talking with Lord Karstark and Lord Umber. Mace was talking to Lord Reed. Robb looked at her for a moment.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, not about marrying you; in the brief time we know one another I grown to care deep about and love you." Gwyn started. She looked around the room; looking at all the new faces in the room. Robb eyes followed hers. He took her hand giving it squeeze. It was enough to bring her eyes back to him. "I'm worried about what come after. I know about the bedding ceremony and know it tradition. I know expected. I'm just not looking forward to stripped down to my small clothes in-front all of them." Gwyndolen said softly.

Robb looked at her in deep thought as she went back to eating her meal. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he moved a piece of hair from her face behind her ear.

"Don't worry about Gwyn"

"How can I not"

"Know that I will protect you."

Robb lean over kissed her softly. It caused Theon and Jon to whistle. She blushed pulling away taking a drink of the wine. Robb laughed shaking his head at them before also taking a drink. He looked back to her for a moment. The blush color was across her face. It made her even more beautiful to him. She was beauty but knowing the lady behind the face she was even more beautiful inside. The innocence that she possessed he wanted her to keep. She truly was winter rose. He was not sure what he felt for her but it was damn close to love.

* * *

Later, Robb came to his father study. He knocked on the door. Ned was working going over ledgers. He looked up as Robb entered. He motioned for Robb to sit.  
"Robb, what can I do for you, the night before you wed?"

Robb sat down across his father. The feast was still going on down in the dining hall. Gwyndolen had left with her lady maid Ambre before he did. He looked up at Ned with serious look on his face.

"Father, I know after the wedding in the Godswoods there is feast followed by bedding ceremony. I don't want the bedding ceremony. I know it plagues Gwyndolen mind more so than I can handle. I want her to feel safe and like this is her home. Doing that to her I do not feel that will help matters." Robb stated.

"Son, the marriage has to be consummated and that is how the proof is normally done"

"Display the bloody bedding for all I care but don't make me and her do that. It would destroy the trust and maybe even love that has grown in her."

"She loves you and do you love her."

"She told me so today. And I believe her. My mind tells me I cannot love someone so soon. But yet there is something about her I cannot place. I worry about her. I want to see her each morning. I think about each night. I want to please her. I want her to be happy. Father, is that love? I know care deeply for her."

Ned thought about it for a moment. It sounded like Robb could very well come to love Gwyndolen if he did not do so already. He stood up started to pace the length of the room. Before he nodded his head and turned back to Robb.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwyndolen was in her bedchamber. Ambre was brushing out her hair. The fire was roaring the fireplace. It was one of the few light sources in the room. She was dressed in her silk and Myrish lace nightdress with robe over top of it. Ambre finished brush out her hair set the brush down. The room had already been straightened up.

"You can leave Ambre"

"Thank you my lady"

Gwyndolen stared straight ahead lost in thought of what tomorrow held. Catelyn had already told her what Northern wedding ceremony was like. She would love have Garth give her away but she knew that would never happen with her Uncle Mace here. He was Lord Paramount of the Reach, Lord of Highgarden and Warden of South. A knock sounded at the door.

"Can I come in?" Catelyn asked.

"Catelyn, please do so" Gwyn answered.

Gwyndolen rose from her seat gesture for Catelyn to enter. She came over and sat near down near Gwyndolen. She and Gwyn looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you nervous?"

Gwyndolen nodded her head look at Catelyn. She placed her hand on Gwyndolen's shoulders.

"I was too, Gwyndolen" Catelyn stated.

Catelyn and Gwyndolen smiled at each other.

"I'm sure you mother has told you what is expected of you."

Gwyndolen nodded her slightly. The wedding night and bedding ceremony were not high on her list of things she was looking forward to. Ambre and Gwyn had talking about it on month long trip north.

"I know what you thinking my dear. Robb is good man. I won't lie to you he can have a temper. But he will not hurt you" Catelyn stated.

"I may not know Robb very well but I don't think he will ever hurt me intentionally."

Catelyn smiled. Gwyndolen looked over to Catelyn. Catelyn got up to leave.  
"Good Night Gwyndolen" Catelyn said

"Good Night Catelyn" Gwyn said.

* * *

The next morning, Gwyndolen moaned rolling over as light streamed through the window. She rubbed her eyes sitting up. Ambre was bustling about the room. Her wedding dress was hanging up. It was made of ivory silk, satin, and Myrish lace. It had silver tread embroiled direwolves and flowers across the bodice. And silver roses sewed into the silk bell sleeves of the gown Ambre turned around noticing her lady was up. She quickly rushed to Gwyn side, helping her up from the bed. She ushered Gwyn into a bath that had rose bath oils in the tub. She quickly went about washing Gwyndolen hair and body. After her bath Gwyndolen made her way over to the dressing divider. She put on her small clothes which included a corset making her small waist even smaller.

"My lady, a selection of fruits and cheese are laid out by your mirror." Ambre stated.

"Thank you Ambre."

* * *

Later, Gwyndolen sat in-front of her mirror. She was dressed in her wedding gown. It hugged her curved of her body. It had modest scoop neckline with satin long sleeves with a silk over lay of silk bell sleeves. Her green maiden cloak, with golden rose in dead center with tiny pink flowers and brown thorns interweaving around the edge of it, hung on her dressing divider. Ambre was working on her hair. Sansa and Catelyn came into her room with Arya trailing behind them dislike the dress she had to wear.

"Look at you" Gwyndolen said to Arya.

"You look like a southern lady that songs are written about" Sansa commented.

"Thank you."

Ambre finished pinning the last curl in place. She hurried over to Gwyndolen trunk taking out her mother jewelry. Catelyn took the necklace from Ambre. She quickly placed it around on Gwyndolen neck. Sansa did the same with the bracelet. Arya looked around the room trying to find a way to get out of wearing the gown. Gwyndolen took the earrings from Ambre placing them on her ears. Looking in the mirror she took a deep breath. It was almost looking at her mother in the mirror.

"It won't be long now" Arya stated as she looked out Gwyn window.

Sansa came over and looked out the window. Catelyn did as well. Before, she came over to Gwyn taking her shaking hands.

"Robb is heading to the Godswoods now" Sansa said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Gwyndolen said.

"Come along girls we have to head down now. We will see you soon" Catelyn said.

Gwyndolen stood up letting Ambre attach her maiden cloak around her shoulders. A knock sound at the door. She turned saw her brothers. Garth and Grahar looked at her in shock.

"You look beautiful" Grahar said.

Gwyndolen nodded her head. She was battle her nerves. Her hands were shaking. She looked down taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Garth came over to her taking her hands in his. She looked up at him met their eyes.

"You were meant for this Gwyn. You love him. I have no doubt that he will if doesn't already come to love you." Garth said.

"Thank you Garth."

"Anything for my baby sister" Garth said hugging her close.

"Oh my you look so much like your mother" Mace said.

They all turned and looked at Mace as he entered the room. Garth and Grahar looked at her for a long moment. She mouth go. Garth and Grahar mouthed back to her that they loved her. She nodded her head. Garth and Grahar head out of the room and to the Godswoods.

* * *

Gwyndolen walked into the Godswoods on the arm of her Uncle Mace. She was slightly shaking as she walked with him. He patted her hand. She eyes traveled to all of the people who came to the wedding. She looked back at the tree in front of her. They came to the center of the Godswoods to the Hearttree. Robb stood waiting under the tree. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She stood a little bit straighter. Robb came slightly forward. His eyes lingered only on her.

"Who comes? Who comes before the gods?" Robb asked sound stern.

"Gwyndolen of House Tyrell comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble; she comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Mace said.

"Me, Robb of House Stark, future Lord of Winterfell, and future Warden of the North; I claim her. Who gives her?" Robb asked.

"Mace, of House Tyrell, uncle to Gwyndolen;" Mace started. He turned to her taking both of her trembling hands. Her eyes traveled from Robb to her family and his family. Then her eyes traveled to Mace. He gave her a small smile. He was proud of her as nervous as she was she still went forward. "Lady Gwyndolen, will you take this man?" Mace asked her.

Gwyndolen looked over to Robb with the sweetest smile.  
"I take this man" Gwyndolen said.

Robb stepped forward. Mace placed her hand into Robb's. Robb and Gwyndolen moved forward until they were under the tree. They knelt down hands still join. They bowed their head in silence prayer. After a few moments they stand up. Robb gently removed her maiden cloak. He handed it to his mother. Then he took the cloak from his father with Stark direwolf sigil on it. He placed the fur line cloak around her shoulder. They both turned and looked at each other for moment. Robb leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hand traveled to back of his neck returning the kiss. They pulled apart before to sound of clapping and wolf whistles. Gwyndolen blushed biting down on her bottom lip.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

* * *

The feast was in full swing. Gwyndolen sat next Robb at the high table. Robb sat next to Ned Stark next to Ned was Catelyn. On the other side of Gwyndolen was Mace. The rest of the Stark children and her brothers sat on the lower tables with Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, and Lord Reed. They were on the five of a seven-course meal. Gwyn took a drink of wine smiling over the goblet. Garth raised his glass to her with a smile. Grahar was flirting with Sansa. He stood up suddenly.  
"I propose a toast to my lovely sister and her husband, may you continue to Grow Strong in North and be blessed with many children. To Gwyndolen and Robb, " Garth said.

Garth raised his eyebrows a the mention of children. Gwyn blushed and moved closer to Robb. Robb leaned over and kissed her again causing Theon, Grahar, and Garth to wolf whistle.

"Save that for the bedding" Greatjon called out.

Gwyn blushed, even more, hiding her head in Robb's neck. Ned raised his hand for the music to start. Grahar came up to the high table. He looked nervous. He met his sister's eyes. Robb looked over to Gwyn as she hugged his arm. Before, he looked to Grahar.

"Beloved sister, may I have your arm for this dance? If that is alright with you Lord Robb" Grahar asked.

Robb nodded his head. Gwyndolen rose from the high table Grahar come to her. He offered her his arm. She giggled placing her hand in his. She was led out onto the dance floor. She was quickly swept into a dance with her brother. Robb watched her laugh as she was a spin on the arm of her brother. When the music ended Greatjon came over to her. He offered her, his arm for a dance. She looked over to Robb. He nodded his head. Robb moved his hand to his chin he watched her have fun dancing with his father banner man. Her laughter echoed off the hall walls. Ned leaned over to Robb. Their eyes were on Gwyn as she danced with Jon as the song changed.

"Go dance with your bride," Ned stated

"Father?" Robb started.

"Go dance with her. Once you are in the crowd, everyone is drinking or drunk now, you can take her away into the courtyard and then to your room. When they call for the bedding you will be your chambers alone." Ned whispered

Robb looked over at his father then back to Gwyndolen. She was dancing with young Rickon in her arms. He was shocked what his father was telling him to do. He made his position on the bedding ceremony quite clear the night before. Robb was planning to put a stop to it once it was called, nothing like what his father was suggesting. He nodded his head standing up heading toward the dance floor. Rickon was laughing as she spun in circles swaying to the beat of the music. Robb tapped Gwyndolen on his shoulder. Causing her to turn and look at him. Rickon hid his face in her neck.

"May cut in?" Robb asked.

Rickon looked up at Robb smiling. He nodded his head. Gwyndolen placed him on the floor. She pointed out a young Lady Lyanna Mormont. Rickon looked between Lyanna Mormont and Gwyn.

"Ask her to dance" Gwyn suggested.

"You think she will?" Rickon asked.

"Of course, my little lord" Gwyn laughed.

Rickon ran off to ask Lyanna Mormont to dance. Robb smiled at Gwyn as he watched Rickon run off. He placed his hand around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck. They started to dance. They were still watching Rickon ask Lyanna to dance. It was quite cute.

"You are quite good with him" Robb commented.

"He reminds me of Garrat. I use to dance with him like that when he held the feasts in Highgarden. A sweet boy." Gwyn said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Forgive me in advance if I step on your feet. I'm not the greatest dancer." Robb said as he spun her around.

"I sure you are better than you think my lord. You are a great swordsman. I heard my brothers and cousin talk they at times call a sword fight a dance." Gwyn laughed

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Robb joked.  
Robb and Gwyndolen started to dance around the room. They weaved in and out of other dancers. When they were near the courtyard door, Robb pulled her toward the door that was off the dance floor. They disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

They reach the courtyard. Robb pushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Robb" Gwyndolen giggled.

"Gwyn" Robb countered kissing her again.

They started to dance outside in northern air in the light falling snow. They were both laughing. She looked up to the sky with a huge smile on her face. Robb stopped and just stared at her. She was beautiful standing in the falling snow. He took her arm starting to lead her back inside toward their shared bedchamber, before she caught her death, in that beautiful wedding gown. Robb nearly groaned when he thought of peeling her out of that gown. She looked at him as he led her toward the door that headed up to the chambers.

"What are you doing, what about the bedding ceremony?" Gwyn asked.

"I told you I would protect you, Gwyn," Robb said.

Gwyndolen eyes met Robb's eye with wide eyes. She blinked little tears on her lashes. She never dreamed that Robb would disregard tradition to protect her. She gave him a smile that he never seen before one that made his heart skipped a beat. She threw her arms around his neck kissing him. Without missing a beat he lifted Gwyndolen into his arms. She let out a little squeal supported her sport her legs and back. He carried her up to his chambers. He set her down long enough to push open the door. He let Gwyn enter first. Her belonging were piled by a wall. The room was slightly bigger than her room. Her eyes traveled around the room unsure. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Robb touch her shoulder.

* * *

RobbHe carried her up to his chambers. He set her down long enough to push open the door. He let Gwyn enter first. Her belonging was piled by a wall. The room was slightly bigger than her room. Her eyes traveled around the room unsure. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Robb touch her shoulder.

"You're nervous," Robb said.

"A little bit" Gwyn answered softly.

Robb gently touch her hand. She looked up at him. He took her hand bring it up to his mouth. She was shaking.

"You are trembling like a leaf" Robb commented

"Okay a lot."

Robb took her in his arms locking eyes with her. He leaned down kissing her softly resting his forehead against her.

"I will never hurt you Gwyn." Robb said.

"I know that, believe me I do but some pains are inevitable."

"Believe me Gwyn I will do everything in power to not cause you any." Robb said.

Robb motioned for her come farther in the room. She came over to a little table with two wine goblet and tray of food sitting there. She gently touched the table. Robb watched her taking of his boats. He walked over to her removing the fur line cloak from her shoulders. She leaned into his touch. Once the cloak was removed he placed it over the back of chair. He leaned down kissing her neck removing the necklace. Then he kissed up her neck removing the earring from her ears. It caused her giggle. She turned leaning up kissing her. Her hand tangled into his curls. They pulled away from each other. Robb had smile on his face. Rae started to remove the pins from her hair. She shook her hair let her golden locks fall over her shoulders. It caused Robb to groan as he imagined her nude body with nothing covering it by those golden locks. Robb reached for the ties of his doublet. She let out a sharp intake of breath when he removed his shirt. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. She tried to reach behind her to remove the ties of the gown. Robb turned the bed down. He turned to see her struggling with the ties. He walked up behind her untying the back of gown. She held the gown up to her chest as it went to fall away. She let out a sigh as Robb ran his finger down her spine with only thing covering was her thin chemise. She slowly slipped the sleeves of the gown off. Robb started to remove his pants leaving him only in his small clothes. She let the gown fall off her body. She stepped out of the gown slowly. She removed her shoes, standing before him in nothing but her chemise. Robb removed his small clothes baring himself to her. She looked down at his manhood with wide eyes blushing looking to the ground. Robb moved forward. He took her in his arms. He brought her head up to look at him.

"Gwyn, you have nothing to fear."

"I know that, Robb I do. I love you"

Robb leaned forward kissing her passionately in response to her declaration of love. She pulled away from their passion filled kiss with little gasp. Her lips were bright red and slightly swollen. There was desire and love in both of their eyes, even if Robb was not sure of the emotion he felt for her, as they took in each other appearance.

Robb lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her onto the bed; kneel over her while her hands were locked around his neck. He smiled down at her as he started to knead her breast as his lips moved up her neck to her ears. His hands traveled up her body exploring what was his and his alone. He started to kiss down her neck quickly found a spot on her neck that made her moan his name loud; he smiled into her neck and continued to kiss her there. He pulled away removing, her chemise, the last barrier between them. He threw it over his head. Gwyn blushed looking away.

"Beautiful" Robb commented turning her face to look at him.

Robb looked down her with huge smile on his face. He wanted to worship the beautiful woman that the Gods have blessed him with. He started to kiss down her body, stopping at her breast. He started to pay extra attention to one of them, kissing the curve of them before taking the nipple into his mouth; while his other hand kneaded its twin. All the while, she gasps and let out little breathing noise which just egged him on. He pulled away from it looking up at her with smile on his face before started to work the twin which caused her hands to tangle in his curls. Gwyn let out moans and little screams as he worked the twin to same heighten point. Then he started to kiss down her stomach as he caressed her sides while she shuddered and let out little breathy sounds and her hands tried to pull him closer to her. He looked up at her with a grin as he kissed down her legs then repeat the process with her other leg.

"Do you trust me?" Robb asked.

Gwyndolen nodded her head locking eyes him. Robb interlocks his hands with hers as he made their bodies become one. She let out a little scream closing her eyes trying to wish away the pain. Her body contracted around him. He stilled let her body adjust to him. She moved her hips a little bit. His hand came to her hips trying to hold her still. Robb kiss her face trying to sooth the pain way. She opened her eyes met his clear blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked.

Gwyn nodded her head thrust her hips forward meeting his. He took as a hint to start moving. Soon they were groaning and moaning as the pace of their lovemaking increased. Her nails crawled down his back as his mouth was sucked and nibbled on her neck and collar bones leaving behind large love bites. Robb started to kiss up her neck to her mouth when he could feel completion of their love coming. His mouth captured her scream as she crossed the peak with him following not far behind her. Their kiss ended. Robb let his head be cradled in the valley of breasts listen to her rapid heartbeat come back down. They were both quite content to stay locked in each other embrace. Robb rolled them so she was cradled on his chest then slowly removing himself from her as she let out a little moan at the loss before, kissing his chest while he pulled the sheet over them let get a little rest after their first time.


End file.
